


Revive from the grave

by AkaUSK



Category: DC Comic
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, F/M, Genderbending, Jason Todd is a female
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUSK/pseuds/AkaUSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【一方性轉】【有掐造，不一定跟著漫畫劇情走，不要認真】Tim發現自己喜歡上Jessica。Ps.本文帶有微微的少女革命色彩</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revive from the grave

　　Tim最近的夢總是灰灰沉沉的，昏暗的天空，枯樹上的烏鴉劃破天際，留下幾片羽毛輕輕落在枯黃的草地上，枯葉在枯枝上搖搖欲墜，與風在夢中合奏跑調的搖籃曲。教堂的大鐘被敲響，在荒涼的草地上迴響，蓋過風兒與枯葉的吟唱。大鐘在教堂的頂樓上擺動，洪亮的鐘聲引領流離失所的人們來到此處憩息，但四處空無一人，只剩下少年在草地上佇立。

 

　　少年瞇起雙眼，凝視著前方的教堂。陽光打在光滑無垢的白色大理石外牆上，讓教堂散發出白色的光茫，看起來是如此的高貴與神聖，使人打從心底裡感到自身的弱小，來到聖殿向神明乞求憐憫。鐘聲貫通整個世界，那些吟唱也漸漸地靜默下來，靜靜地等待結束的時候。Tim猶豫片刻，最終往前踏出一步，前往那神聖的殿堂。草地沙沙作響，風中伴送幾塊枯葉，空氣漸漸沉重起來，每一下呼吸都彷似被緊掐脖子般，讓人窒息的死寂。

 

　　Tim來到古老的紅檜木門前，伸手輕輕推開大門，陳年的門關發出刺耳的吱呀聲，驚動居住於裡頭的白鴿，騰撲著翅膀，飛到兩旁的彩繪玻璃上，用那眑黑的雙眼盯著門口的少年。教堂裡頭沒有任何坐位，十字架講台佇立於有關耶蘇復活的彩繪玻璃前，陽光從五彩斑斕的玻璃透進來，顯得那十字架特別神聖與崇高。那十字架的影子蓋過講台前的棺木，整座教堂瞬間充斥著一陣陣的哀痛，沒有人到訪的喪禮，也沒有神父與天使的祝福，棺木孤零地被安置在陰影之下，彷似向上天祈求復活的恩典將降到死者身上。

　　少年好奇地看著棺木，那黑色的棺木比不上死寂的氣氛可怕，他在好奇心的驅使底下來到棺木前，單膝跪在地上，伸手掀起厚重的棺蓋，一陣清幽的花香撲鼻而來，棺蓋一下子掉落到地上，地毯上的塵揚到空中便重新灑落到地上。黑色微捲長髮的少女穿著黑色喪服安詳地躺在棺木，白色的玫瑰花圍繞著她，成為柔軟和芳香的睡床。她那纖長與濃密的眼睫毛微微抖動，眼簾半張半合的，通透的藍色瞳孔隱約可見。少女依然躺在花床上，雙手交叉疊在腹前，輕輕地用她那清脆的聲音道：「我死了。」

 

　　「不，你還活著。」Tim知道她是誰，只不過與他所熟悉的不一樣，她比現實中幼小得多，但還是能清楚認出。棺木裡的少女就是Jessica Todd──那位死而復生、帶著瘋狂回到Gotham的第二代Robin。

 

　　他還清楚記得那天晚上，她用軍刀抵在他的大動脈上向著Batman揭撕底裡地怒吼，神明像是聽到女人的悲鳴般落雷回應，雨水紛紛打落在他們身上，他們一直疆持直至她逃了。第一次的見面並不是什麼愉快的經驗，但卻勾起了少年內心的記憶，那個一直憧景的鮮艷身影，然而她卻把他當作敵人般看待。

 

　　「他沒有來救我，我早就死了。」少女重新合上雙眼，翻過身，捲縮在棺木裡。

 

　　「他愛你，一直都是。」Tim向Jessica伸出手，想要把對方拉出棺木：「你不應該屬於這兒。」

 

　　Jessica抱著雙膝，開始哽嗚起來，眼淚沿著美麗的臉孔流落到玫瑰上：「不，他什麼都沒有為我做。」她睜開充滿眼水的雙眼看著他，拍掉那隻善意的手，咬咬牙，聲線開始撕啞起來：「他還讓你取代了我⋯⋯我屬於這兒。」

 

　　窗外的光開始退去，復活的影子從棺木上退去，四周開始被黑暗呑噬，正當Tim想要強行把Jessica拉出來時，她又幽幽地道：「他放棄了我，我成為他人生中的錯誤。」最後一切歸於黑暗，Tim驚恐地睜開雙眼時，窗外的陽光灑落到房內，他再次做了同樣的夢。

 

　　Tim對於這個夢感到百思不解，是心理暗示嗎？他不確定。少年給自己沖泡一杯香濃的咖啡，走到陽台上享受難得的休閒時間。他抿了口咖啡，認真地思考起來，微風吹動他的髮線，牽動所有的思路，內心隱藏已久的心意按耐不住似的，在夢中悄悄傾露而出。

 

　　「嘿小紅鳥，情報給你找來了。」就在少年陷入沉思之時，一把熟悉的女聲闖入他的思維裡，高桃的身影來到他身旁。女人輕輕地摘掉紅頭罩，露出那頭清爽的黑色短髮，髮絲上的汗水緩緩滴落到臉上。她默默除去皮質手套，用手背抹過額上的汗水，用那明亮的雙眼看著少年繼續道：「來交換吧。」她比起棺木裡的少女成熟多了，那高廷的鼻樑、豐滿的嘴唇、纖幼而結實的細腰、修長的雙眼⋯⋯當然還有那對吸睛的胸部，如同夢中的祈求一樣，復活的恩典最終降臨到少女身上，她爬出了棺木再次成長，然後再次回到這座夜的城市。

 

　　「嗯，要先吃點早餐不？」Tim嘴角上揚，拉開椅子，邀請Jessica一同用膳：「我們可以慢慢談。」

 

　　「隨便你。」Jessica沒有拒絕對方的邀請，把頭罩擱到一旁，坐在餐桌前。

 

　　「你會留在Gotham嗎？」Tim的視線總是停留在Jessica身上，就像Robin時期一樣，常常凝視著玻璃櫃裡的制服，彷似能藉此目睹讓他陷入迷戀的身影。他小時候就見過神奇女孩與Batman在夜空中飛翔，那些黑暗中打鬥的姿態依然印象深刻，他當時是多希望能接近那鮮艷的身影，看看那位靈巧的少女。但當自己能伸手觸及少女的背影時，她便永遠沉睡在棺木裡，如同清晨時份漸漸消散的露水一樣，那奪目的色彩也於黑夜中消失匿跡。

 

　　「不，我要到中國一趟。」Jessica喝了口咖啡，若無其事地敲碎了他內心的盼望。

 

　　「噢。」瞳孔裡的光采暗淡起來，Tim內心的希望一下子灰飛煙滅，他是多希望能待在對方身邊，每次短暫的見面總能讓他內心一陣雀躍。那些奇怪的思緒早就植根於內心般，本能地想要靠近她，想像戀人一樣互相依偎。他還記得那天晚上，那些讓人心碎與絕望的怒吼狠狠地把他推開，永遠無法觸及一直仰慕的背影。

 

　　『我只想接近你而己！』面對Jessica當晚的指控，Tim是多想往她吼出這句，把堆積在內心多年的情感一下子爆發出來，但基於那無能的羞怯，他重新隱藏這些感覺，即使他們現在是如此接近，他也無法表露多年來的情感。

 

　　「怎麼了？」Jessica放下杯子，無所謂的樣子一邊哼起小調一邊拿起一根法棍，掰開一小塊，在鬆軟的面上塗上果醬和牛油。

 

　　「沒什麼，你會什麼時候回來？」裝作毫不在乎的樣子，隨便說點什麼應對過去。

 

　　「搞定了就回來。」Jessica吞下最後一口法棍後，拍掉身上的面包屑碎，重新帶上她的頭罩，爬上陽台的玻璃圍欄上：「謝謝早餐，我走了。」接著一躍然下，消失於陽台上。

 

·　　「等⋯⋯。」還沒等Tim說完，她就走遠了。少年嘆了口氣，內心自己的無能，若自己能夠坦誠點的話，也許結果會不一樣。他放下手中的咖啡，走回房內的電腦前，用各種繁複的工作繼續自我麻醉，直到有天能真正鼓起勇氣，坦誠面對有關對方的感情。

 

　　在那次會面之後，他們像兩條平行線一樣，沒有任何交雜，各有各忙，不曾認識似的。Tim有時候也會想起那倔強的身影，甚至會期望她會突然出現在清晨的陽台上，用那清脆的聲音喊他，但一切只是幻想，Jessica再沒出現在他的陽台上。在這段日子裡，少年一直用各種的工作塞滿自己，逃避內心那份思念，但依然徙勞無功，那些情緒隨著時間的流逝愈積愈多，最終將要傾瀉而出。

 

　　也許是上天聽到少年內心的祈求，他們終於再次相遇，通過那瘋子的回歸，被困於一間密室之內，看來情況並不樂觀。

 

　　「操⋯⋯。」一道冷水往他們身上潑去，Jessica扶著沉重的腦袋、搖搖欲墜地從地上爬起來。她被計算了，在一輛汽車內被Joker用毒氣迷暈，然後被鎖在破爛的密室之內。她輕輕拍打還在暈眩的腦袋，意識總算漸漸清醒過來，接著就被眼前的景象怔到：「小紅鳥⋯⋯？！」Jessica萬萬也沒料到那瘋子連她的兄弟也不放過，與他一併關起來，看來主事者正計劃如何搞瘋老蝙蝠。

 

　　Tim在Jessica的呼喚之下慢慢回復意識，他輕按發痛的太陽穴，緩緩地道：「這來得真突然⋯⋯我指的是那位瘋子。」

 

　　「把你拖進來真是抱歉。」Jessica用眼神暗示了他們手腕上連在一起的手扣，然後掏出她的手槍，拉下板機，警惕地四處張望，咬牙切齒地道：「他不能活著離開這兒。」

　　『本來我不用說的，現在我有你們的父親，而你們將會決定誰死誰生哈哈哈哈哈──』Joker的身影出現在一道玻璃前，抱著一桶爆米花，一臉看戲的樣子指著他身後的人質。

 

　　「這把戲不會管用的。」Tim盯著Joker說，直至那冰冷的槍管對上他的太陽穴：「你瘋了。」

 

　　「他會殺了他。」只要涉及Bruce的事，Jessica總會變得有點神經質，她的內心依然是躺在棺木裡的少女。

 

　　「我們不用這樣做，只要我們合作！」眼見Jessica沒有放下手槍的打算，Tim一腳踢掉她手中的槍械，一拳揍向她：「清醒點！」少年此刻是多想拉她出陰霾。

 

　　「搞不清狀況的人是你。」即使再討厭Bruce，她還是本能地想要保護他。Jessica用擺動手扣，拌倒少年，撿起地上的槍：「對不起。」毫不猶豫地對準他的前額，但久久也沒有扣下板槍。

 

　　「⋯⋯。」Tim盯著身上的Jessica，馬上意會對方的計劃，他馬上用腿拌倒她，和她在地上扭打起來：「你到底要怎樣才能放下？」也許是危急的場面對，也許是過高的腎上線素，少年似乎再也無法壓抑內心的感受，藉著危險與瘋狂的打鬥下，讓那些思緒溢出腦海，他只希望他那鮮紅的身影能在對方心裡占一席位。

 

　　「你知道的，他沒有為我做任何事，甚至讓你取代了我！」她馬上明白對方所說的事，被時間沖淡的憤怒再次燃起，她毫不留情地一拳揍到少年的臉頰。此刻彷似回到那天晚上般，他們再次對質起來。

　　「他愛你，一直都是。」他同樣不留餘地揍向女人的臉頰，向著她喊：「我只想接近你，但你卻把我推開！」

 

　　「⋯⋯。」Jessica被少年的話語怔到，她呆滯了好幾秒，緩緩舉槍，冷冷地道：「⋯⋯再見。」她選擇扣下板槍，火花從槍口閃現，幾發子陣擦過少年的髮絲，打破那面玻璃，狠狠貫穿主事者的身驅。

 

　　「看來計劃成功了。」Tim揉過被打痛的臉頰，走到那破碎的玻璃前，往主事者的控行室裡頭探望。

 

　　「你還挺好戲的。」Jessica笑著走到少年身邊，輕拍他的肩膀：「看看他死了沒。」

 

　　「過獎了，不過我剛剛說的都是真的。」Tim扭頭望向身後的女人，認真地繼續道：「我老早就想跟你說，而我終於說了。」

 

　　「⋯⋯。」Jessica沉默起來，氣氛由輕鬆變得凝重，她一言不發跟著對方來到控制室，直當想要回應少年時，眼前的影象讓她不禁驚呼起來：「不！我們中計了！」那具屍體發出大暈的毒氣，本以能逃出生天的兩人再次倒在地上，瘋狂的影子蓋於他們身上。

 

　　後來他們在莊園裡渡過瘋狂的一晚，然而誰都沒打算留在莊園裡。Jessica自那次事件沒有與Tim聯絡，似是逃避她般，任何方法都不能與她聯繫上。一切都讓少年不禁懊悔起來，如果他沒有流露內心的感情的話，也許不會弄得如此尷尬。時間依然繼續流逝，慢慢沖淡少年內心的昐望之際，他被一條清晨的短訊嚇得從床上爬起來──『我在陽台。』發件人是他一直思念著身影。

　　Tim拿著手機，一臉疑惑地往陽台走去。熟悉的身影映入他的眼簾，帶著笑意向他說：「小紅鳥，好久沒見。」

 

　　自此Tim就沒有作過那灰沉的夢，棺木裡的少女終於離開她的棺木。

 

【END】


End file.
